Field
The invention relates generally to media advertising and in particular to systems and methods for associating an advertising media signal with another media signal.
Description of the Related Art
In advertising, it is generally desirable to associate products with specific characteristics, such as associating a brand of car with quality engineering. Another example is associating a brand of beverage with the characteristic of happiness or lifestyle as exhibited by smiling people. Creating such associations in the minds of potential customers may generally increase the chance that a potential customer will choose to purchase a product that is associated with a favorable characteristic. Celebrities and other images often exhibit favorable characteristics. Therefore, an advertisement may be more effective if the product advertisement is associated with an image of a celebrity or other media element exhibiting favorable characteristics.